choi_family_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Aron Kwak
Aron Kwak is a major character to which most of the family are related. Born in Los Angeles, California, United States on May 1st, 19??. He moved from the United States to his adulthood home in South Korea at the age of 6, and has moved back and forth since. Aron has worked many jobs, but has spent the majority of time in the hospital due to clinical Manic Depression, Bipolar Disorder, and Adult Separation Anxiety. He is currently located in St. Rennes, Louisiana, United States. Early Life Aron was born in Los Angeles, California, United States to businessman Kwak Jongin and his wife, a school teacher, Kim Yuri. His parents never spent a lot of time, and so he was raised by a Nanny, whose name is yet unknown, until the age of 6, when his father quit his job in the United States and moved his family back to Korea while his mother was in the hospital. Aron had all the while begged for a younger brother, but his parents were unable to conceive, as he'd been born from a donor egg himself. He had no cousins around his age, and being the oddball child that he was, he was also lacking in friends. Upon their arrival back to Korea, they adopted an orphan boy by the name of Jonghyun (Kwak JR). When Aron was 11, on a trip back from the United States, Aron and his brother had discovered a lost and wandering boy by the name of Kang Baekho. It was then found that his parents and unborn baby brother had perished in a plane crash earlier that day, and so he was adopted as well. Career When out of the hospital, Aron has had several jobs, the most impactful of which was his work as a security guard at an underground club in Seoul, Club Hunters. Personal Life At the age of 18, Aron's mother's friend (Kim Eunri) and her husband (Hwang Sangmin) had been killed in a major car accident in the City of Seoul. Yuri had been named her son's Godmother and legal guardian if anything were to happen to her or her husband, and so her sons, Hwang Minhyun and Choi Ren came to live with them as well. Upon turning 19, Aron had been introduced to the BDSM through a friend from Club Hunters, and dove directly into the lifestyle without a second thought. His bout with childhood Separation Anxiety had bubbled to the surface once more as he'd met his very first submissive, Yang Yoseob. Their relationship was anything but great, and Aron has found himself at the bottom of the ladder more than once because of it. The rest of his mental illnesses also revealed themselves at that time, causing his life more chaos than anyone thought possible. At the age of 20, Aron found himself deeply in love with another Dominant, a woman by the name of Kim Darae. She bore him a daughter, Kwak Sunhee. At the age of 22, Aron had met Kim Minki, a Vampire that went by the same name as his brother, Ren. They were engaged soon after the other's kidnapping and quick recovery thanks to Aron's family, though upon his discovery of Aron's mental illnesses, he left, never to be found again. Family Life Aron is incredibly thankful for his family and the things they do for him, even if he's not able to return their favours in the ways he may desire. He's still very close with his brother Ren, as he's the only one that Aron will allow to administer him his medication daily. Other * Aron grew up with a minor case of childhood Separation Anxiety. Upon his entry into the BDSM lifestyle, he became attached to his submissive, Yang Yoseob, in such a way that caused the anxiety to resprout and stay, as a case of Severe Adult Separation Anxiety. * At the age of 22, a spell was cast on Aron, causing him to to live the rest of his life as a Neko, a short haired, black, domestic housecat. * Aron has spent a total of 12 years in mental institutions for psychotherapy, treatment, and recovery from his mental disorders, ranging from Manic Depressive episodes in his Severe Bipolar Disorder, to drug misuse and abuse, Adult Onset ADD/ADHD, Severe Adult Separation Anxiety Disorder, a minor case of Tourette's, and subtle touches and run-ins with Cotard Delusion and Todd's Syndrome. * At his best, Aron functions at the mental age of a 10 year old. * Despite his mental state and physical inability (most of the time) to be with his family, he is deeply grateful for them and the things that they've done for him.